


3am Homecoming

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Young married couple, just starting out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a young married couple is hard. It's harder when a baby is on the way. But Sherlock and John do the best they can. Sure, they live in a crappy flat and John works all hours of the day to put food on the table, but they know they can make it work eventually.</p><p>All they really need is each other and their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Can you do me an AU because I love AUs. John and Sherlock are both young and Sherlock is pregnant. They live in a small flat in a not very nice place and John works all hours he can to pay bills and get food. — itsrachsimpson

The door to their flat squeaked too loud, John couldn’t help but think, especially at three in the morning. He sighed, shutting the door behind him with a slam to get it to fit the frame. He’d have to speak to the landlady when he got the chance.

Taking a deep breath, John began to remove his uniform. He so desperately wanted to just leave the clothes in a pile on the floor, but he needed to keep his uniform as pristine as long as he could. It might be a while before they could afford dry cleaning…

Leaving his security uniform in the closet by the front door, John made his way to the kitchen. No doubt they would need to make another trip to the store for groceries, but that wouldn’t be too much of a problem since payday was at the end of the week. For now, John could make due with eating a few spoonfuls of peanut butter before bed.

He was just putting the first spoonful in his mouth when he heard a voice behind him, “We’re out of milk.”

Turning his head, John looked back to see Sherlock leaning against the doorframe, robe wrapped around his body and a hand on his growing stomach. He smiled softly, “You should be asleep.”

“Your son thinks otherwise.” Sherlock shook his head, taking the jar of peanut butter from John and eating a few spoonfuls, “He’s been kicking all night.”

John chuckled tiredly, “So he’s my son now, hm?” he reached out, laying his hand on his husband’s stomach. He could feel the slight pressure and stretch of the baby pushing back against his touch, and smiled, “Not long now, huh?”

“I’m in my third trimester John, of course it won’t be long.” Sherlock rested his head on John’s, his arms wrapped around John’s shoulders, “I don’t know how much longer I can handle living with this parasite inside me.”

If John hadn’t known Sherlock better, he might have been worried about him calling their son a parasite. But then again, John knew it had just been the other day that Sherlock had been searching for the perfect name for their “parasite” and that more often than not, he would play his violin for the baby to listen to.

“Come on then.” John smiled softly, leading Sherlock back to the bedroom, “I’m sure we could all use some sleep.”

Sherlock didn’t put up any resistance as John moved them both back into their bed, in fact, he seemed to let out a small sigh of relief. John didn’t blame him, it felt good to be in bed.

“Could you talk to the baby?” Sherlock muttered, “He seems to fall asleep when you talk to him.”

John couldn’t help but smile at Sherlock being so sentimental, “Of course, love.” He propped himself on his elbow, laying so his head was by Sherlock’s stomach. With his free hand, he gently rubbed the growing bump that was their son, “You’ve been keeping your dad up all night again, haven’t you?” He smiled, “You shouldn’t do that, you know, he gets incredibly cranky if he doesn’t get enough sleep.”

Vaguely, he could hear Sherlock grumble about his need for sleep, but he paid him no mind, “You’re going to be a right terror when you finally arrive, aren’t you? Just like your dad.” He pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s stomach, “You’ll be so brilliant, I won’t know what to do with you. I’ll just have to do my best to keep up with both of you.

“Just you wait,” John nodded, “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but things are going to get better for us. We’ve been saving up, you see. Soon, we’ll be able to get out of this hell hole, and we’ll move to a nice neighborhood. You’ll go to a nice school, where you’ll think every person there is a complete idiot, and…everything will be great…”

Feeling the baby’s movements slow under his hand, John paused, looking at Sherlock. Only to smile when he realized it wasn’t just the baby that was asleep.


End file.
